


Jealousy

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon deals with these feelings.





	

“What’s she doing?” Jon asked as he leaned forward and watched his sister touching the shoulder of Hugh Mormont.

“Having a good time?” Tormond offered. “Working on getting laid?”

Jon turned toward him and scowled.

“What?” Tormond asked with a chuckle.

“My sister is not going to bed that man,” Jon said as she looked pointedly at Tormond.

“She is if she keeps that behavior going,” Tormond said as he slid some ale towards Jon. “Drink up and find someone to bed yourself. If anyone needs to get laid it’s you, Jon.”

“I don’t need...”

“You’re not part of the Knight’s Watch any more,” Tormond said as he elbowed Jon. “You can pull your pecker out every once in a while, give it some exercise.”

“Tor...”

“Stop worrying about your sister,” Tormond said s he slapped Jon on his back. “She can take care of herself...looks like someone else will be taking care of her tonight...”

Jon followed Tormond’s eyes and saw Hugh Mormont escorting her from the room.

“Sansa would never...” Jon muttered.

“You know as well as I that battle can cause some questionable choices...” Tormond reminded him.

Jon quickly rose from his chair and started to make his way for the door they just left out of. Man after man stopped him to speak and by the time he finally got outside and into the hallway they were long gone.

“She’d bring him to her room...it’s nicer,” Jon whispered to himself as he mounted the stairs two at a time.

He flew down the hall and towards her door. He could hear laughing on the other side. He grabbed the handle and opened it wide to the scream of his sister as she stood half stepped into a tub.

“Oh gods, I’m...” Jon said, flustered as Betsy, Sansa’s maid, reached for a linen to block Sansa’s naked body.

“What the devil are you doing here, Jon?” Sansa demanded.

“I thought...you...you left with Mormont and...”

“And I didn’t bring him to my rooms!” Sansa yelled at him. “Betsy, leave us!”

Betsy waked swiftly away from the arguing pair and shut the door behind her.

Sansa walked toward him with the linen wrapped tightly around her body. She had daggers in her eyes.

“And why is it any of your business if I bring a man to my room?” Sansa asked, ticked off.

“I’m your brother and it’s my job to protect you,” Jon supplied.

“I can assure you I need no protection from Hugh!” Sansa snapped. “I am a woman grown and married twice. You are going to have to start treating me that way, Jon.”

Jon nodded his head and stepped forward giving her a kiss on her forehead before he turned to leave.

“I’m sorry Sansa,” he said as he stood at the open door about to leave. “I let my jealousy get the better of me.”

He then stepped out an was gone with the door closed behind him before his words sunk in.

“Jealousy?” Sansa asked as a faint blush rose over her neck.


End file.
